Young and Beautiful
by Uh-vatar Korra
Summary: "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" That was the only thing that ran through Lin's mind as they danced to that song. After seeing the smile on his face she knew it was true. "I know you will." Rating for future chapters. Summary from future chapter.
1. I'm Here

**Yes I'm writing a new story because my most popular one is almost finished. I was inspired to write this from a song I heard. I honestly think Lin and Bumi should have been together because she wouldn't have been hurt or alone now. But that's just my opinion. Please read and review. **

**Present Day**

"So you're saying you wouldn't have changed a thing?"

"No. I love how my life turned out."

"But you were alone half of your marriage and your alone right now."

Lin looked up from her paper and looked at her son. He was all of seventeen and thought he needed to know everything. Lin knew he got his curiosity from his father and she couldn't help but to smile.

"_He's just like him in every way. Whoever he marries will be happy." _

"Um...Mom? You never answered my question."

Lin dropped her paper on the table and got up from her chair. She walked past her son who was sitting on the couch and walked over to the window. She stared out at the docks as if she was watching for something.

"You didn't ask a question. You made a statement son. But it's incorrect. Just because someone is not physically with you at every moment doesn't mean you're alone. That person is always in your heart, in your mind. And you're always in theirs. The bond is very strong that you feel like they are with you even when they are not. Sometimes that bond is stronger and better than the bond between a couple that live together everyday..."

**Forty Years Ago **

"Okay stand there Tenzin don't move."

"Lin I don't see why you have to use me as your test subject."

"Because no one else is around."

Lin and Tenzin were on the Island playing around to kill time. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were attending Yukone's trial leaving Katara alone with the children. Since she was busy teaching Kya to be a master healer she told Lin and Tenzin to go outside. Lin and Tenzin were playing in the yard by the bison stables. Lin was practicing her metal bending while Tenzin was practicing being a worry wart.

"But Lin what if you hit me."

"I'm not."

"How could you be so sure? I mean the apple on my head could fall at any moment due to the wind and-"

"Relax. I'm a natural."

"Okay. But count before you-"

"Okay fine I will."

"Thank you Lin"

"One..."

"No wait I'm not ready!"

Lin stomped her foot and rolled her emerald eyes. To be only twelve she had a temper, an even bigger one than her mother had at that age. She never negotiated anything. It was always her way.

"Come on you big baby! I could have been finished with you already!"

Tenzin had a temper much like Lin's except it took longer to for him to become upset. He was more laid back and calm. When you put Lin and him together they always argue. At the end of the argument Lin stands tall and Tenzin is always walking away. It was better that way. But today Tenzin fought back.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around!"

"You need a little bossing wimp!"

"And I'm tired of you calling me names. You never say anything nice to me, you never treat me right, and your always-"

"Can't even finish your sentence. Just shut it. I'll go find Bumi."

"Yea run to your best friend!"

"At least I have a best friend!"

"At least I have a father!"

That struck Lin. She turned around and bended boulders at Tenzin. He dodged them with his airbending moves. Lin had tears streaming down her face. Her vision was blurred and she was very upset. Her anger took over and she bent her metal knives at Tenzin. She had ten. Nine of them barely missed him. But the tenth struck him in the side. Tenzin let out a scream and Katara and Kya came running. Bumi also came running out. Katara and Kya ran over to Tenzin and braced him up.

"Kya take your brother inside. I'll be right there."

Kya nodded her head and led her brother inside. Katara walked over to Lin who was on her knees with her head down. Katara saw the tears streaming from Lin's eyes. But she couldn't help but to act motherly and scold her.

"Lin you need to play nice. You could have seriously hurt Tenzin. You're lucky it only went into his side. This can be healed. But next time it might not be."

"Well tell him to never ever tell me what I don't have."

Lin stood up and walked away from Katara. She walked to the docks and sat alone. She knew what she did was wrong but she didn't care. What he said hurt her and nothing had ever hurt her like that. Lin sat with her knees to her chest and her head down. After a few moments Lin heard footsteps. She didn't even look up. She knew who it was.

"Hey...do you mind if I-?"

"Go ahead."

Bumi sat down by Lin. Lin looked up from her knees and looked out at the beautiful water. She then turned towards Bumi. He was good looking for his age. He was fifteen and already planned out his life.

Lin looked up to him, she admired him, even kind of liked him but she never understood why he was so curious to know everything about everyone. She never cared for others or their sob stories.

"Lin...I know what Tenzin said hurt you, so I won't ask what he said. But I just want to let you know I'm here for you."

Lin half smiled. Bumi stood up and reached out his hand for Lin. Lin gladly took his hand and pulled herself up. Once she was up Lin dusted off her black trousers and followed Bumi back to the Island. As they walked Lin thought long and hard about what happened.

"_I hope tomorrow is a better day than today." _

And so it was.

**Please review. Tell me if I should continue or not. And be honest. I can take criticism. **


	2. He Saved Me

**Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reviewing and following this story. And it will jump ahead a year or two... **

That day. She remembered that day. She remembered what Tenzin had said and how much it had hurt her. But the best thing from that day was what Bumi had said. _I'm here for you. _Lin usually wasn't one to confide her feelings with someone but he was different. He was her best friend and he understood her. Days passed and their friendship grew stronger. Bumi even let Lin practice throwing her metal knives at the apple on his head. Each day as she grew older and taller, her feelings for him grew too. But she had lost all hope for Bumi ever liking her as more than a friend. All he ever talked about was leaving the city.

"I'm going to join the United Forces."

"Why? I mean you'll be gone for-"

"It's only for three months at a time...and its good pay. I can support myself and see the world."

Lin was practicing self defense movements so she could use metal cords sooner than later. Her mother said she lacked self defense movements, that Lin just fought. And of course Lin knew it was true. She would walk into a trap sooner than later and be killed. Bumi was nice enough to go easy on her but he did take some massive hits earning himself a few scratches. Lin was blindfolded so she couldn't really see how hurt Bumi was but she felt he was loosing his breath. So they decided to go inside and take a break. They were now sitting at the small table in the kitchen and were talking about Bumi's future.

"But you have a life here..you can't just leave!"

"I'll come back for the three months I'm off."

"But that's not the same. You're going to leave your family and me."

"Lin I said I would be back-"

"It won't be the same...that's all I'm saying."

"If you're afraid I'll drift away from you and everyone else, don't be."

Lin blushed slightly and smiled. But she soon tried to hide it when she felt someone walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Twinkle-toes."

"Remind me to tell your mother to stop calling me that. It's not manly."

Lin rolled her eyes and Bumi chuckled. Aang sat at the table with the two. He noticed Lin was feeling indifferent about something. He then turned his attention to his son who seemed rather elated. Aang was curious to know what was said before he walked in.

"You two can continue with your conversation...I didn't mean to interrupt."

"We were finished with our conversation Aang."

"Well...um..what were you talking about?"

"Oh I was telling Lin that I want to join the United Forces."

Aang took this as a shock. His eldest child wanting to leave his life behind and be put on the front where he could possibly die? Aang couldn't comprehend what would possess his son to want to do this. He then noticed Lin got up from the table and walked out. Aang turned back to his son who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be back. And we are going to talk about this later with your mother."

"Okay but whatever you say will not change my mind."

Aang walked out of the kitchen and out into the yard. He tried to feel for Lin but he didn't feel her. But then he saw her. She was sitting up on the top the roof over the walkway. Aang jumped up unto the roof and walked over to Lin. He sat beside her in hope that she would turn her head towards him so he could read her eyes. Aang knew Lin wouldn't tell him what was wrong so he was going to look into her eyes and learn what was wrong.

"I'm not going to turn around so you can read my eyes."

"I wasn't going to read your eyes. I just wanted to talk."

Lin turned her head around and looked at Aang. He wasn't looking at her but at the ground below. Lin could tell Aang was upset about something too. She let out a sigh and also looked at the ground below.

"You don't want him to go do you?"

"Neither do you."

Lin looked up at Aang. He was smiling warmly at Lin.

"Your heartbeat gave it away. And when Bumi said he was talking about joining the United Forces you left. But I feel that you don't want him to leave because of something bigger, not just friendship."

Lin sighed. She had been found out. She figured if she had a chance she should at least talk to his father.

"Well-"

"You like my son don't you Lin?"

"Yes...very much."

"I figured..."

"How did you figure?"

"The way you admire him. The way you blush when someone mentions his name. No one else may notice but I notice. And...so does he."

Lin looked back to Aang. She hoped he would repeat what he said but he didn't. Instead he pointed to the ground. Lin looked down and noticed Bumi was standing there looking up at them. Lin smiled and stood up. Perhaps a little too fast. She fell backwards off the roof and she screamed. She would usually break her fall by bending the earth upward so she would only fall with minimal injuries if any at all. But this all happened so fast. She knew she was going to hit the ground. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Then she came in contact with something. But it wasn't the ground. It was softer and she didn't feel any pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Bumi's face so close to hers. His hair blew in the wind and his eyes were a calming almond brown. Lin touched his face.

"You saved me."

"I told you. I'm here for you."

**Please review and follow this story. Leave comments, questions, concerns, complaints, criticism. **


	3. The Reason

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. Please keep reviewing. It helps. And this chapter is later on the same day...I though I should finish something I touched on last chapter. **

Saved. He saved her life and she grateful. More than grateful. Lin was in love with Bumi and she knew it would never work. She was fourteen and he was seventeen. Bumi was practically a man and she just a child. She wasn't afraid of rejection but afraid of pushing him to far and losing him altogether. Bumi was a great friend and he understood her. Their lives seemed to be very similar. Toph was always busy with work so she never paid any attention to Lin. She was basically raising herself and was allowed to do what she wanted. Bumi never received the proper amount of attention because his parents were always training Kya and Tenzin to be masters. All and all Bumi and Lin were left to entertain each other.

The sun had set for the day and Lin and Bumi had to part ways. Lin went home to eat dinner with her mother before she went back to work. Bumi stayed in his room until his mother was finished with dinner. Of course Bumi wanted to eat but he didn't want to go to the dinner table. He knew his father would bring up him wanting to join the United Forces. Bumi knew his mother would overreact and give one of her speeches about how back when she was young people died in war. But its a different world now. There is still some conflict but not any wars.

"Bumi! Time for dinner!"

Bumi heard Kya call from outside his door and his mind raced even more. He was trying to find a good reason not to go to dinner. But he knew it would be even worse if his mother and father came in his room to talk to him. Plus what he had to say had to be said in front of everyone. His parents may not give him the attention he deserved but they never forgot to bring up anything about him. Bumi got up out of his small bed and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and saw Kya's pretty blue eyes. She was smiling at Bumi and all he could do was frown. He opened his door and shoved past her earning a whip to the back of his neck. Bumi turned around and saw the smirk on Kya's face.

"What was that for?"

"You could have said excuse me."

Kya was sincere about the incident so Bumi decided to let it go and walk away. He made his way to the dinning room and saw his brother, mother, and father were already seated. Bumi sighed and walked to his seat at the table next to his brother who sat next to his father. Kya came in and sat next to her mother. The rest of the family began to eat but Bumi just sat there. He looked at his plate and noticed they were eating noodles and dumplings. It was his favorite food but he wasn't in the mood to eat. Nobody noticed this unusual behavior. Perhaps they were all too wrapped up in conversation to notice. Aang was bragging on Tenzin and his airbending. Katara was bragging on how Kya would be a master healer in no time. Nothing was said about Bumi. Well that is until dinner was almost over.

"And I guess Bumi has great plans for the future."

Bumi looked up from his plate. All eyes were on him.

"He wants to join the United Forces."

Katara choked on her dumpling and Kya had to help her get it out. Tenzin simply stared at his brother. Aang had a look of worry on his face. After Katara got the dumpling out she started with her lecture. But Bumi cut it short.

"You are not joining the United Forces! Back when the Fire Nation waged war people were put on the front. People died. There are not healers all over the world. You're lucky-"

"I'm not lucky at all. And the world isn't like it was back then. Its different mom. There are conflicts but nothing I can't handle."

"You can't handle it. You don't have any-"

Bumi glared at his mother. She tried to take back what she almost said but she couldn't. Aang just sat there. Kya and Tenzin stared at their brother.

"Because I don't have any bending? Is that it with you two? All of my life I've never gotten the attention I deserved-"

"That is not true Bumi-"

"Yes it is mom. After Kya was born you gave her all of your time, attention, love, and care. You have this hope that she will be a master healer that the world will depend on."

Bumi turned his attention towards his father who seemed as if he was fighting a battle inside his mind.

"And after Tenzin was born you gave him all your time, attention, love and care. Even to this day. We sit here at the table and I can never sit by either of you because you want your 'masters' to sit by you. All you ever talk about is how Kya did this, Kya did that, Tenzin is this, Tenzin is that. I'm tired of it. All I want is to prove that I'm just as good as them and that I deserve the attention for once. My decision is final. I will join the United Forces in hope that I can finally earn your love."

Bumi got up and walked out of the dinning room. Kya and Tenzin got up and left too leaving their parents alone.

"He's right Katara. It's true. We have..."

"I just can't believe we did this. Drove him to this decision. Aang I'm sorry...but I'm afraid its too late."

Katara let the tears from her eyes run down her cheeks and into her plate. Aang got up from his seat and went to sit by his wife. Katara turned towards Aang and Buried her head into his chest. She cried and Aang held her close.

"I'm afraid it's too late too. We made a mistake and we can't fix it."

While Katara and Aang were comforting one another, Bumi went to find a little comforting of his own. He went to a place he knew best. Lin's house. They lived close to the Police Station on the West side of town in a small house. Bumi walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Within minutes Lin opened the door and was standing in front of Bumi. Of course he met her smile with a frown.

"Why the face?"

"You didn't even ask who it was. I could have been a robber or anybody."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"I can see that its you with my feet...even before you get to the door."

"Oh yea...I forgot."

Bumi smiled and bowed playfully.

"My apologies Ms. Beifong."

Lin blushed and chuckled. Bumi stood up and walked in the door. Lin shut the door and followed Bumi into the small but comfortable living room. It was made of earth walls and earth floors. The couch and chairs were a light green and there was a coffee table in the middle of the room. Bumi sat on the couch. Lin was hesitant to sit beside Bumi so she just stood for a moment.

"Darlin sit down. I'm not gonna bite."

Lin sat beside Bumi and thumped him on the head. He didn't even say ouch but it did hurt.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be...I dunno. Doing whatever you do?"

"Well...I kinda told my parents the truth of why I want to join the United Forces."

Lin's eyes widened and she looked at Bumi. His head was lowered and his hair was combed down, covering his eyes.

"Why do you really want to join?"

"To try to earn my parents love and attention. They always pay attention to Kya and Tenzin. They always brag about them. I feel like they don't love me as much because I'm not a bender. But I can be a master of something."

"Oh..."

Lin's voice faded and she dropped her head. Bumi noticed her movements. He reached out his hand and carefully lifted Lin's head up and towards him.

"Lin I won't leave you. I know you're worried about that-"

Lin jerked her head away from his grasp. She turned away from him and got up.

"It's late. You should leave."

Bumi could hear the cracks in her voice and he knew she was close to crying. Instead of trying to talk to her he got up and left. He made sure he locked the door behind him. As soon as Lin knew he was gone she fell to her knees and cried.

"_I love you even though you're not a bender." _

**Well...end of chapter. Please review and follow this story if you like it. And I don't want them to rush into a relationship. That's why...its like this...so please don't ask why they won't just get together. And yes I love the criticism and feedback...(I forgot your name) but it was very constructive and I will work on that. **


	4. The Joke and The Fight

**Thank you for the reviews. Please review, follow, and or favorite. **

Three days. Its been three days since Lin told Bumi to leave. Three days since Bumi told his parents the real reason why he wants to join the United Forces. Three days since Lin and Bumi have spoken and seen each other. What was Lin scared of? Why couldn't she just tell him? Maybe it was the age difference and maybe it was the fear of being left. But it wouldn't matter because he was leaving anyway, and no one could stop him. Not even his parents who were desperate to keep their son alive and at home.

"Bumi. Wake up dear. I made you breakfast."

Bumi awoke to the sound of his mothers sweet voice in his ear. Of course it was early and he wanted to sleep but his mother continued to wake him out of his slumber.

"Bumi wake up."

Bumi grabbed the cover and pulled it over his head. It was silent for a moment and Bumi was able to rest his eyes once again. Katara stood back and though of a way to wake her stubborn son up. Finally it hit her. She left the room and returned with a glass of ice water. She quickly pulled back the cover and poured the water over Bumi's face. He quickly sat up and wiped his face.

"MOM!"

Katara chuckled and ran out of the room. Bumi jumped out of his bed and ran out of the room. He saw his mother running down the hall towards the dinning room. Bumi ran after her and almost ran into some acolytes who were walking down the halls. Bumi stopped and apologized each time. Finally he made it to the dinning room. Bumi looked around and saw nothing, nobody. But he heard snickering coming from the kitchen. Bumi kicked through the door. There sitting at the table was his mother and father. His father was sipping tea while his mother was eating rice. Both Katara and Aang looked up and saw their son standing at the door. They noticed his hair and parts of his clothing were wet and he looked upset.

"Good morning sweetie. Why are you all wet?"

Bumi just looked at his parents. Katara looked questioningly at her son. Aang looked at his son and sipped his tea.

"Answer your mother son."

Bumi walked slowly over to the table and slammed his fists down.

"You poured water on me to wake me up! And its just now sunrise!"

Aang and Katara couldn't hold it in anymore. They busted out laughing. Bumi's eye twitched in anger.

"Is this your idea of a practical joke? Well its not funny."

"I'm sorry sweetie. We were just trying to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?"

Aang chipped in.

"The United Forces. The crew always play tricks on each other and if you can't deal with them...you'll get kicked out."

"That doesn't make sense! How am I going to get kicked out for not going along with a practical joke?"

"Well son you have a temper. You would get into a fight and then get kicked out. The United Forces have strict rules. Have you even read their handbook?"

"Well...no-"

Aang got up from the table and handed his son the book. Katara got up and followed her husband out of the kitchen. Leaving Bumi with the handbook. Instead of reading it, Bumi laid it on the table.

"_They aren't going to change my mind. I'm joining the United Forces and that's final." _

Just then the phone rang and broke Bumi's train of thought. He quickly walked to the phone and hesitantly picked it up, thinking it might be another joke.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello?"

That voice. Bumi knew and loved that voice. He hadn't heard that voice in what felt like forever. His heart beat increased rapidly and his voice faded.

"Lin..."

Lin knew it was Bumi on the other end. Even though she was upset with him for wanting to leave she still loved him nonetheless. Her heart beat increased rapidly and she blushed.

"Bumi..."

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello? C-Can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you."

Lin smiled and blushed. It was okay to blush because she knew he couldn't see her and no one was at home to witness her happiness. She let all of her emotions show.

"Well...I was calling to...um...talk to your father.."

Bumi wrinkled his eyebrows at this.

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

Lin was taken back by Bumi's response. He seemed kind of tense and she could tell it had something to do with his father. She tried to avoid the question but Bumi wouldn't allow it.

"Well never mind. I'll-"

"No. Answer the question."

"What question?"

"Lin. Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing dumb but-"

"But what?"

"Nothing..."

"So...you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine then you can't speak with Aang."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Lin hung up the phone and stormed off to her room. Bumi hung up the phone and made his way to his room. He laid on his damp bed and pondered about what just happened. Lin laid on her soft bed and also thought about the phone conversation that just occurred. Both Lin and Bumi realized what they had said and what they had done.

"What have I done?"

**So will Bumi and Lin talk again? Or will they fuss again and potentially lose their friendship? Well...follow and review to find out next chapter. **


	5. Jealous Girl

**Please read, review, and or follow this story. And its later on the same day... **

Upset. That's the only word she could use describe how she felt at this moment. Was it because of the phone conversation she had earlier with Bumi? Partially. But Lin was mostly upset with herself for yelling at Bumi, the same man she loves. Of course she was only fourteen but she knew her feelings for Bumi and she knew it was love. Most people would say its young love or puppy dog love, but it wasn't, it was real. The only person who understood was Aang because he was twelve when he fell in love with Katara and look at them now. Lin had envy for their successful love. She may be a Beifong, but she has a soft side, a loving side.

Lin was walking from the docks to the Island to go speak with Aang. After Bumi told her she couldn't speak to his father she didn't dare call back. She was afraid he would answer and they would argue again. Then eventually lose their friendship over something petty. Of course Lin was lost in thought so she wasn't watching where she was going. A few moments after walking she ran into something and fell back. Lin thought she was going to hit the ground but she didn't. Lin looked up and once again saw Bumi's brown eyes staring at her emerald ones. His hair was messy and was in face. Once again she had fallen and once again he was there to save her. Of course Lin was hesitant to speak thinking that Bumi was still upset with her from their conversation earlier. But he seemed to be calm. He helped Lin get up on her feet. She was standing right in front of him. She felt her heart beat increase rapidly. She also felt her cheeks begin to warm and she knew she was blushing hard. Lin quickly stopped smiling looked up at Bumi.

"Look..Bumi I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you because I was upset with my parents."

"Oh well...I still want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you."

Bumi smiled and so did Lin. For a moment they stood there in silence just staring at each other. Then finally Bumi broke it.

"So I'm guessing you're here to see my father?"

"Yea..."

"I hope you're not in on their pranks to try and get me to stay here."

Lin looked surprised. Since when has she ever heard of Aang and Katara pulling pranks together? And why would they want to keep Bumi here? He was the troublemaker. But the look on Lin's face said it all. Bumi lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Lin for thinking you were apart of this."

Lin gently lifted Bumi's head up by his chin with her slim hand. She made sure their eyes were level.

"Bumi you don't have to apologize to me. Now stop beating yourself up about it."

Bumi knew she was sincere. He flashed her a smile and earned one in return. They were both happy. That is until an unexpected someone approached.

"Master Bumi?"

Bumi turned around to see who had called him. Lin stepped around Bumi to see who was calling him 'master'. Of course Lin became very upset at who she saw. It was a girl, an acolyte to be exact. She was tan just like Bumi. Her hair was coal black like Lin's. Her eyes were blue and she looked of water nation decent. But she was a non-bender just like Bumi. Lin was very upset and she looked up to see Bumi's face. He looked annoyed to be honest.

"Um...hey...Annie."

Annie blushed as Bumi said hello to her. Lin rolled her eyes in disgust. Annie saw this and glared at Lin. Lin being Lin glared back. The tension in the air was thick and Bumi could feel it. He didn't understand why Lin and Annie were throwing daggers at each other. Yes Bumi was a smart mad man. But even he couldn't put two and two together. It was obvious that Annie liked Bumi as much as Lin did. It was envy they were feeling. Lin walked past Bumi and stood in front of Annie. She looked her up and down taking in every detail of her. Annie did the same. Lin then turned back towards Bumi, looked at him, and then turned and walked into the temple. Annie watched Lin as she walked and then she turned back to talk to Bumi. But he was already gone. Lin on the other hand was upset and jealous. This Annie girl was his age and could be the one who he falls in love with. She obviously likes him but his feelings for her were unclear. Jealously took over Lin and she soon became enraged with the thought of Bumi being with Annie.

"_Jealous jealous jealous girl. If I can't have you baby no one else in this world can." _

**Sorry its short. Please review and or follow. And that lyric came from the song Jealous Girl by Lana Del Rey.**


	6. The Accidental Kiss

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. Please keep following and reviewing. And its interesting to see that Linzin shippers are enjoying this story. Possibly it is because they are a forbidden couple like..um..sorry I forget your name but just like you said. Welp...here's the next chapter and the story will pick up and be better... **

A week. Its been a week since Lin visited the Island to talk to Aang but ran into Bumi and met Annie. Yes it was a stressful day that day so instead of finding Aang she just went home to be a lone. She didn't even bother going out of the house. Toph found this unusual because usually Lin would come and visit her at work. But Toph being the busy woman she was didn't think twice about it and continued on with her work. Of course Su noticed Lin's unhappiness and decided to leave her elder sister alone. Even though they were sisters they had a terrible relationship. Su lived to be rebellious while Lin lived by the laws. Of course Su thought Lin was following in their mothers footsteps to try and please her. Maybe she was trying to her mother. Maybe she wasn't. But Lin did long for something in her life. But she didn't know what it was.

Su walked down the hall and walked back to Lin's room. Instead of walking inside she stood by the door and talked to Lin.

"Hey someone's on the phone for you."

Lin groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

"Tell them I'm not home."

"Um...okay."

Su left and then came back once again and stood by Lin's door.

"Its Aang and he said its important."

Lin threw the pillow off of her face and jumped out of bed. She ran past Su and ran into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lin. Its nice to hear from you. Are you alright? You were suppose to talk to me last week and you never did."

"Well...its a long story."

"Hmm. I see. Maybe you should come over and we could talk then?"

Lin really didn't want to go back to the Island and risk seeing Bumi with Annie. But she didn't want to go anyway. She was tired and was trying to rest. But she knew the only man who ever paid her any attention and understood her feelings was a busy man. Every moment he had available he spent with her like she was his own child. She was grateful. In that moment Lin realized she owed him her time because Aang didn't have to spend time with her and help her with her problems. He wasn't a counselor.

"Yea...sure. I'll be there in ten."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you."

After Lin got off the phone with Aang she grabbed her green jacket and left the house. She quickly made her way down the streets making her way to the docks. She boarded the ferry that would take her to Air Temple Island. About five minutes later the boat docked and Lin got off. Standing there at the dock was Aang. He smiled warmly at Lin and got half a smile in return. He knew something was wrong with her.

"Come Lin. Let's go enjoy some tea."

Lin followed Aang into the temple. It was oddly quiet. She didn't see anyone or anything moving on the Island. She didn't even see Bumi and he usually was out walking around. It was calm. Lin's nerves settled down and she became calm as well. Aang noticed this change as they walked to the kitchen. But when they walked into the kitchen she was no longer calm. There sitting at the table was the one and only Bumi. But there sitting beside him was Annie and to his left, Katara. Lin figured she was giving them 'the talk'. Lin rolled her eyes and stood beside Aang. Bumi looked up and saw Lin standing beside his father. His eyes lit up and he smiled. But Lin was looking of to the side and didn't notice his gaze. Katara looked up and saw her husband and Lin standing there. She then turned and saw Bumi staring at Lin, admiring her as if she were a movie star. Katara grumbled and then looked past her son to see Annie who was making faces at Lin. Katara then looked back up at Aang who looked confused.

"Honey I think we should talk."

"But Lin and I were-"

Katara got up from the table and walked over to her husband. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Lin was left in the kitchen with Annie and Bumi. She just stood in place. Bumi noticed the uneasiness in the air.

"Annie. You should get back to cleaning."

"Yes you're right master Bumi."

She got up from the table and bowed to Bumi. She then stood up and blew him a kiss. Lin saw it and of course it hurt but she just turned her head. Bumi rolled his eyes and waited for Annie to leave. She walked past Lin and bumped her shoulder. Lin just ignored it and stayed still. After Annie left Lin looked up and stared at Bumi. He stared back and made a face as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"_Its now or never Bumi. If you don't say something you'll lose her and other things will follow..."_

Bumi was lost in thought about what his mother was talking to him and Annie about. Bumi knew his father wouldn't let her do this. He knew they were trying to keep him here but they couldn't possibly force him to marry young, and to marry someone he didn't love at all. Lin got tired of standing and went to sit by Bumi in Katara's seat. So she wasn't close to him but she was close. Bumi turned towards her and stared at her. Lin turned around looking to see if Bumi was staring at someone behind her but no one was there. Which led Lin to assume that he was staring at her.

"Um...why are you staring at me?"

Bumi heard Lin's question. He tried to find a way to answer it so he didn't scare her away or sound stupid. But he couldn't. Instead he stared leaning in towards Lin. Lin was surprised at first but then she leaned in too. You could call it crazy but it was a spur of the moment thing. It just felt right. And finally their lips met in the middle and they closed their eyes.

...

"Look Aang, we have to keep Bumi here. We can't let our eldest son leave, be put on the front line, and possibly die!"

Aang and Katara were arguing about what to do to keep their son at home. Of course Katara had ideas that would keep her in control of his life. Everything she thought of was a terrible idea and Aang didn't agree with any of them.

"I know, but we are not going to force him to get married for spirits sakes!"

"Well that's all I have left. And I have a bride picked out for him."

"Katara be realistic. No one arranges marriages anymore. Besides Bumi doesn't love Annie."

"Well I don't care. Tradition is tradition."

"You have to take our son's feelings into consideration. Besides...we got married didn't we?"

"Yes we did."

"And why was that?"

Katara looked into her husbands eyes. She already knew what he was going to say when she answered the question.

"Because we were in love."

"And no one forced us to be together. That's why we lasted. That's why we love each other very much."

Katara turned away and shed a tear. Aang moved closer to Katara and hugged her close. They stood there in the dinning room comforting each other.

"So...we should let him choose who he loves and who he wants to be with?"

"Yes honey."

They stood there holding each other for some time. Aang then kissed Katara's forehead and made his way towards the kitchen. Katara followed him and they opened the door. What they saw made them feel warm inside. There sitting at the table was Lin and Bumi kissing. They had not noticed the entrance of Aang and Katara. Then Aang coughed. His cough startled Lin and Bumi. Bumi jumped back and fell backwards onto the floor. Lin froze in place and stared at Aang. He was smiling and so was Katara. It was weird. Aang was smiling because Lin finally knew how Bumi felt and Bumi now knew how Lin felt. But Katara was smiling for another reason. She could now use Lin as a pawn to keep Bumi at home.

"_This is going to work well for me." _

**Okay..so I made Katara the bad guy for the moment. Its just a motherly thing with her I guess. But please review and follow. Oh and just because they accidentally kissed doesn't mean they will be together. I'm not rushing anything in this story...**


	7. Katara and Lin

**Well...it took forever of how to write these next few chapters. But after awhile I finally figured it out. And did you hear that Nick pulled Legend of Korra Season 3 from TV and will only release it online? It sucks and I hate Nick. Personally I think Korra should be on the anime block. Just my personal thoughts...Oh and it jumps ahead a little bit.. **

A year had passed since the day Lin and Bumi shared a kiss. Even though they kissed, they never shared their true feelings for each other so they never became a couple. But their friendship did grow stronger. When Bumi would get into trouble Lin would be right by his side defending him. Lin was his ride or die and he was hers. But then again he wasn't hers. Day after day Lin tried to find a way to tell Bumi her true feelings for him but she never did. They were getting older and he was going to be looking for a girl to settle down with soon. Lin was afraid she wouldn't be that girl if she didn't tell him.

But how could she tell him?

Lin was at home thinking about how to tell Bumi she loves him. She was in her room pacing back and forth thinking of ways she could tell him.

"_Bumi...I love you and I have for awhile now. No that sounds childish. Bumi I want to be your girl...Hmm.." _

Lin's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone approaching her door. She walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Suyin with her hand on her hip. Lin frowned and looked down at her sister.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well Katara called and she wanted you to go to the Island to talk to her. She said it was really important. And I should be but I'm not."

Lin looked confused. Why would Katara want to talk to her? Katara knew Lin disliked her. It was probably something to do with Bumi since Katara knew that Lin was in love with her son. But it had been a year since they kissed and they hadn't talked about it since. Su rolled her eyes at Lin and left. Lin, still confused, made her way down the hall and out the door. She walked down the streets of Republic City thinking of why Katara wanted to talk to her. But as she thought she realized she couldn't find the answer. Finally she made it to the docks and standing there was Katara. She was smiling very strangely at Lin. Lin made a face and kept a safe distance from Katara.

"Um...I thought I was suppose to meet you at the Island."

"Yea but I thought why not just meet you halfway."

Katara walked up towards Lin and hugged her close. Lin tried to pull away but Katara just hugged her even tighter. Lin sighed and waited to be released. When Katara finally let go Lin took a step back and smoothed her clothes out. She then looked back up at Katara who was staring at her.

"Why don't we take a walk and have a little talk hmm?"

"Uh...okay."

Lin was hesitant but she followed Katara. They walked side by side down the streets of Republic City. Lin was quiet and so was Katara. Lin knew Katara wanted her to do something but she didn't know what. She figured it had something to do with Bumi. That was the only thing the two had in common. After awhile Lin stopped walking and spoke out.

"What do you want? You said you wanted to talk but you've been silent the whole time and I'm tired of walking around the city."

Katara turned towards Lin and looked at her blankly. Lin was confused for a moment then she realized Katara was playing dumb.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what you want. I know you want something because you've been being extra nice to me lately and I don't even like you."

Lin knew she shouldn't of added that last part but she was being honest. Besides Katara already knew Lin didn't like her. She's known for years. And Katara had been treating Lin differently. Every time Lin visits the Island Katara invites her to dinner and talks to her. She even bought Lin her favorite candies. It was weird but Lin had to admit she liked the attention.

"Yea I know you don't but listen...I really don't want Bumi to join the United forces."

Lin's heart started racing and her facial expression changed from one of irritation to one of worry. Katara noticed this and smirked. She then walked over to Lin and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go talk about this over some tea."

All Lin could do was nod her head and follow Katara to the nearest tea shop in the city. It was a family owned shop and it really didn't have a name but the tea they served was delicious. Lin and Katara walked into the shop and sat at a small table at the back. A minute later a man about Bumi's age came to their table. He bowed respectfully and looked back up. He was about to take their order when he noticed Lin. He noticed her beautiful, black hair; her emerald eyes; and her perfect lips. He then noticed she was wearing a beautiful emerald, sleeveless, shirt and black trousers. He figured she was a tom boy but he thought she was beautiful. He continued to stare at Lin until she looked up at him. Lin noticed the guy staring at her and she simply rolled her eyes. He wasn't bad looking but she wasn't interested in anyone but Bumi.

"Two Jasmine teas please." Katara said enthusiastically catching the attention of the young man.

"Yes ma'am."

Moments later he returned with two cups of hot, jasmine tea. He then went to serve another table leaving Lin and Katara alone.

"So...has Bumi talked about joining the United Forces lately?"

"Yes. Very much."

Lin sipped her tea and lowered her eyes. They watered at the thought of her true love leaving her. Then other thoughts clouded her mind.

"But...there is something that is keeping him here..."

"What is that something?"

Lin looked back up at Katara with hope in her eyes. Katara noticed this and smiled.

"You Lin."

Lin was taken back by Katara's response. She wasn't even sure she understood what she meant by that.

"Me? How?"

Katara looked at Lin as if trying to search for something. She read her face and knew Lin had no clue. She thought she was just playing dumb but now Katara had to decide whether or not she should tell the secret to Lin. After a moment of debating within her mind Katara decided she shouldn't tell Bumi's secret. Doing that would only cause trouble between them.

"Well because your his beast friend. He talks to you about everything and you two always have each others back. He can't leave and take you."

"Yea..."

"But there is something we- I mean you can do."

Lin raised an eyebrow questioningly at Katara.

"I'm listening..."

**It felt like a great way to end the chapter. Review and follow please. **


	8. His Happiness

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I will update whenever I get time. Hopefully it won't be once every two weeks. But...Anyway what are your thoughts on Zaheer killing the Earth Queen? And do you think Tenzin will die? I hope not...Sorry if I spoiled some things for you guys but I'm just curious. This story will contain many things from book three. Not so much book one and two but three definitely. And I won't reveal the conversation about Katara's plan. But...you'll find out soon enough. Anyways here's the chapter. Please read and review. Thanks. **

It had been a few days since Lin had talked to Katara. The plan she came up with was wicked but it was sure to work. Lin did feel bad though for going behind Bumi's back. Maybe she was having second thoughts about this. But there was no turning back. The plan was already set into motion.

Lin walked around the Island looking for Bumi. It was still early but he was usually awake. Lin didn't even see Katara, Aang, Kya or Tenzin. She did see many acolytes running around cleaning up the Island. A few greeted her in passing but the others kept busy cleaning. Lin finally sat down in the meditation pavilion. It wasn't a bright idea considering the fact that she was wearing a long, green earth kingdom dress. It was emerald green just like her eyes. The dress was just like the one her mother wore under her uniform. Lin then got up and bent the pieces of earth and dust off of her dress. She then smoothed it out and looked around. She still didn't see or hear Bumi. Lin then pondered about where Bumi would be at this time.

"_Now where would he be? He wouldn't leave the Island...and he wouldn't be in the kitchen..." _

Then it struck her. This was Bumi she was thinking about. And Bumi did one thing better than anything and he had to be in a special place to do it.

"_He's still asleep in his bed!" _

Lin quickly walked up the temple steps and down the long walkway. She made her way to the boys dormitory. She had never been down the boys dormitory so she didn't know where Bumi's room was. Lin walked up to each door and opened it a crack. Thankfully no one was in the first seven rooms. Then Lin got to the eight room. She opened it a crack. She looked to the left and saw a dresser and a lamp. She then heard snoring so she looked to the right. There, lying in bed, was Bumi. He appeared to be laying on his left side and was facing the wall. She could tell it was him by his messy hair. Lin blushed slightly and opened the door quietly. Once inside, she turned around and closed the door quietly behind her. She made her way over to Bumi and stood at his bed. Bumi was snoring loudly and she could tell he was in a deep slumber. Lin smiled deviously and turned around as if looking for something. Then she saw it. Sitting on Bumi's dresser was a glass of water. Lin picked up the glass and walked back over to the side of Bumi's bed. She then poured it on his face. Bumi quickly awoke from his slumber and sat up in bed. He wiped his face and turned to his right to see who had poured water on him. He thought it was his mom but when he saw who it was he knew he was going to get revenge.

"Lin."

Bumi smiled deviously at Lin and Lin just stared blankly at Bumi. She tried to step back but it was too late. Bumi reached out his arm and grabbed Lin's arm and pulled her towards him. Bumi was very strong so when he pulled Lin, she fell on top of him in his bed. Lin quickly tried to to get off of Bumi and out of the room as fast as possible. But Bumi was quicker. He grabbed Lin and pulled her down beside him. He hovered over her and held her arms down. Bumi smiled deviously at Lin and she smiled back. Lin had to admit she wanted to blush because Bumi was shirtless and she could see his six pack. She then looked at his face and noticed he was frowning.

"You have me pinned. I think you got me."

"Nope...I don't think so. You're gonna give me an answer."

Lin's eyes lit up and she wondered if she had been caught. She wondered if Bumi had found out about the plan. But she was being dramatic.

"Um...w-what?"

"Why did you throw water on me? I was sleep."

"Because I came to see you. Not to watch you sleep."

"But I didn't sleep last night. Kya and Tenzin kept me up talking about the United forces."

Bumi sat back on his knees. He then stretched his arm out to Lin who took it and sat up. She too sat on her knees. Bumi sat directly in front of her with his head down. Lin's heart pounded in her chest. She knew Katara had put her children up to talking her eldest son out of join the United Forces. Lin was having regrets. She should have never made a deal with Katara. She knew it would only hurt him in the end.

The two sat in silence for a moment. The silence spoke louder than any words said. Lin knew what Bumi was thinking. Lin wanted to help him...but she also wanted him. She realized she need to make a decision. And she needed to make it before she made a mistake which would affect Bumi.

Lin leaned close to Bumi. She lifted his chin with her right hand and looked Bumi straight in the eyes. She could tell his heart was beyond Republic City. She knew he would never be happy here even if he had her. Lin's eyes watered and she choked on her words.

"If your heart is with the United Forces. Then go for it."

Bumi's eyes widened. Lin never was one for him leaving but now she was. Bumi knew something was up but he couldn't tell what. Bumi smiled at Lin. She let a tear fall from her eye and she turned her head. Bumi turned her face towards him. He leaned in and tried to kiss Lin. But Lin turned her head in shame and got up from the bed. She walked out of the room without saying a word. Bumi just sat on his bed and looked down.

"_I can't leave...not now..."_

**Kinda short. Sorry. But the plan will be revealed next chapter...I won't spoil anything...But please review.**


	9. The War

**Thanks for the reviews and follow. Please keep reading, reviewing, and following. To Matryoshka Ai: Yes there will be a hard relation between Lin and Suyin. And that will be in the...next chapter I think. And I will be putting mainly the important things from book three like Lin and Su, Toph resigning, Bumi's airbending. I do like the Red Lotus...but I'm mad that they going after my girl Korra...Yep that's it...Read on. **

Puberty. It came late for some, early for others. It came late for Lin. It had been a week since she had been to the Island. A week since she talked to Bumi. Puberty was certainly taking over her physical appearance, and now her mind. She had bright red pimples all over her forehead, her body ached, and her stomach groaned. Her appetite increased and she began to eat more than her normal two meals a day. She laid in her bed sweating through her emerald tank and black trousers. But at the same time she chilled and pulled the thin green blanket over her body. Her hearing was muffled and her speech was slurred. Lin tried to open her eyes but each time, when exposed to the light, they burned and closed tight. Lin's mind raced as she shivered under the blanket. All she could think about was Bumi and what the right choice was.

"_I love him. But I should let him go. His heart is with the United Forces, not here with me." _

But then her selfishness returned and all she could think about was her and Bumi and their future together. All she ever thought about was them kissing. Not an accidental, spur of the moment kiss. But a true, loving one. And now that she recently had turned sixteen, she considered herself a woman. She could marry him he if wanted her to. Just like Katara had told her.

"_I can marry Bumi and trap-" _

But her thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain running down the right side of her head. She shrieked in pain and held her hand up to her head. It was as if she were fighting a battle within her own mind. All over Bumi and this...plan.

…...

Toph walked across the street from the station to her apartment. She walked inside her door and heard laughter coming from the couch and a strange voice coming from the chair on the other side of the room. Toph shook her head. She couldn't be upset with her daughter. It was her choice if she wanted to go to school. Toph believed she shouldn't force anything upon her children since many things were forced on her. Schooling, proper etiquette, and many other things.

"I see you're skipping again?"

Suyin smirked and giggled again. She took advantage of the freedom their mother gave them.

"Yes Mom. School is for chumps."

The strange boy laughed and Su laughed too. Toph wasn't in the mood too be playing around. She was deeply worried about her eldest daughter. Toph pinched her nose and sighed.

"Never mind that. Is Lin still having outbursts?"

Su and her friend laughed as if Toph had said something funny. Toph was becoming highly irritated and decided she wasn't going to put up with Su's crap.

"Su, you and your friend go out somewhere so I can be with Lin."

Su didn't laugh and she looked up to see her mother's face. She looked highly irritated. Su stood up and motioned for her friend to follow. On the way out the door she muttered something that Toph could hear clearly.

"She's always been your favorite."

Toph just shook it off knowing she didn't have a favorite. She loved her children equally. Moments after Su had gone Lin shrieked again and Toph ran down the dark, narrow hall. At the end was the door to Lin's room. She turned the knob and opened it. Although Toph couldn't see, she knew Lin was laying in bed miserable. Toph walked to her bedside and bent over. She ran her hand over her daughters forehead and felt the intense heat and sweat coming from it. Lin muttered something but Toph couldn't understand her. She was worried for her daughter. Lin had never been sick like this in her life. Afraid, Toph walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the kitchen. There she picked up the phone and made a call.

…...

Aang and Katara were spending some time alone together since it was their anniversary. Katara and Aang were siting at the small table in the kitchen eating rice. Aang stared at his beautiful, loving wife. Katara caught his gaze and blushed like she did when they were kids.

"This is the best anniversary we've had in awhile."

"Yes."

"And do you know why?"

Katara looked around and strained her ears to hear a sound but she couldn't.

"Hmm...I don't hear anything...It's because the kids aren't here and we're alone."

Aang smiled.

"Correct."

Aang grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her across the table, knocking both rice bowls over. Katara was now on the table and eye level with Aang.

"Next time you should tell me when you're going to pull me across the table."

Aang grabbed Katara's arm once more and pulled her onto his lap. She pouted once again and Aang fixed it by placing his lips on hers. Their lips moved in a sync. Aang rubbed his hands up and down Katara's back and Katara placed her arms around his neck. Aang broke away from the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. He kissed the same area three times then began to nibble earning a moan of pleasure from Katara. But before he could kiss her again the phone rang. Aang turned and looked at it. Katara turned his face back towards her.

"Ignore it. Its our day."

Aang wanted to please his wife but he had a bad feeling about the call. He pushed Katara off of him in a passive way and then he went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Twinkle Toes! Its Lin!"

Aang's eyes widened.

"We're on the way."

Aang hung up and turned towards Katara who was sitting in the chair with her arms across her chest. She was obviously upset but Aang couldn't help that. Lin was in trouble.

"Come on Katara. We need to go help Lin."

Katara's ears perked up and she was eager to leave. Aang found this behavior strange. But didn't question it. Instead he followed Katara out of the kitchen and out to the docks.

…...

Lin was shivering violently and sweating excessively. Toph sat beside her daughter and held her hand in hers. Toph didn't leave her side, even when the station called saying they needed her. She sat there waiting for Aang and Katara to arrive. Moments later she heard someone bust through the door. Not very long after that, they entered the room where Lin was. Toph stood up and moved out of the way from Katara and Aang. Aang looked at Lin's face. He noticed it was covered in bright red pimples. He also noticed she was sweating to much. He then pulled the cover back gently, only to have Lin shriek and pull the cover back over her. Aang was very worried at this point. He knew this wasn't a common cold. It was something dark.

"She's at war with herself...mentally. And no one can help her."

**Duh Duh Duh! Soooo...Lin is at war with herself like Zuko was back in ATLA. But will she choose the right path? Please review. And yea I know chapter was kinda..all over the place. **


End file.
